dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
True God Goku
True God Goku is a Supreme Transformation that is acquired by Goku in the Dragon Ball Super anime and manga. True God is the maximum accessibility in output of God Ki in the user's body, causing the individual to acquire a full god form. True God grants regenerative qualities, incredible strength, relentless speed and full god ki control. Goku in this form is able to challenge Lord Beerus at his maximum. Obtained Goku obtains this Supreme Transformation during the Universal Tournament. Goku and Jiren battle off, as they're the last two competitors standing in the tournament. However, the Grand Priest soon reveals that Zeno had decided for the erasure of all universes, and in it's place, new life with new power will be created. Following this, Universe 7 and 11 are shocked and extremely scared. Goku became enraged by this decision...triggering the Super Saiyan Blue form to it's maximum... Goku's power carries on increasing as he imagines all of the ruthless slaughters that he had caused by asking for the tournament. Goku's anger grew towards Zeno and the Grand Priest. Finally, Goku's power reached it's limits and he ascended into the Ultimate form. Goku became a True God. The aura from the True God ability triggered the Grand Priest's full attention. Goku came to the conclusion that he had to win, in order to gain the Super Dragon Balls and wish for the revival of all universes. Power True God Goku during the Tournament Saga was power scaled to 95% of Lord Beerus' maximum output. However, True God Goku carries most of Super Saiyan God's healing capabilities and battle-regenerative stamina. Therefore, Goku can go longer periods of time in battle. A disadvantage of the form is the over-usage. Reverting back to his base after using the form for long periods of time can cause disruption to the mortal body, rupturing it from the inside. Although, Goku later masters this by adjusting the god ki and replacing it. Mastered True God Goku is 1 1/2 times stronger than Lord Beerus at his maximum, and is twice as strong as Mastered Super Saiyan Blue. Appearances * Dragon Ball Super - Anime and Manga: Episode 121 - Awakened At Last * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 - Add On, DLC Pack 5 - £16.99 * Dragon Ball Heroes - True God Goku, True God Vegeta, True God Vegito, True God Gogeta, True God Gohan. * Dragon Ball Special: Goku vs. Beerus (TV Special) * TBA Trivia * Supreme Transformations are the peak transformations in Dragon Ball. Vegeta's Limit-Mastered Super Saiyan Blue and Goku's True God forms are both considered Supreme Transformations. * True God Goku's silver eyes symbolize the control of God Ki. * The Silver Aura that overflows from Goku's body shows that Goku is yet to master and compress this energy. * Lord Beerus defeats Goku in the television special, but Goku later reveals that he could have beaten Lord Beerus, by using a fatal attack. However, this would result in the disruption of balance, and the death of the Supreme Kai.